


Damn Paparazzi!

by LadyAriadna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Noctis was weird, Prompto was nervous, Gladio and Ignis were amused. It’s about time!





	Damn Paparazzi!

Ignis knew as soon as he saw the news’ headline, he’s in for an amusing day, nay perhaps a week depending on his charge. Noctis wasn’t the type to watch the news in the morning but it seemed this day was an exception due to the subject of said news.

The ride back to Noctis’ apartment after school was unusually quiet, despite having Prompto with them. The poor boy awkwardly did his best to start a conversation with his best friend yet, it wasn’t successful. Noctis remained silent and irritable. Ignis couldn’t help but smile a little. It is about time.

As soon as the three entered the apartment, the petulant prince made a beeline towards his room and slammed the door shut. Prompto then frantically followed Ignis.

“Iggy! What do we do? Wait!” Prompto was almost hyperventilating, “Was it something I said? Maybe I did something. Was it because I beat his high score in the arcade? Maybe because I leveled up in King’s Knight without him. Maybe because-”

“I assure you Prompto, it is no fault of your own. His highness is simply in a verge of, dare I say, a realization.” Ignis smiled as he opened the refrigerator to look for the ingredients he needed for dinner. He heard Prompto walk closer.

“What realization?” Despite the assurance, Prompto’s still nervous tone made Ignis decide to divulge the secret. Besides, it would be more entertaining if he had someone to talk with about the prince’s… predicament. Ignis closed the refrigerator and pulled out his phone from his pocket. After a few minutes of pulling up the online article, he then handed the phone to the waiting teen. The headline made Prompto smile and as he continued to read and scroll down the article, the smile grew to a full-blown grin.

“OH MY-”

“Shush!”

“Sorry!” Prompto cringed and looked at Noctis’ closed bedroom door as if the prince will come out any moment. He then whispered, “So this is why he’s been sulking all day.”

“Yes. At first, I thought it was a photo manipulation.”

“Dude, I know a photo manip when I see one. This one’s legit.” Prompto then handed the phone back to Ignis. “Do you think they’re-”

“No, I doubt it.” Ignis continued to prepare dinner. “It’s merely the media sensationalizing a few photographs from a paparazzo.”

“Oh Noct...” Despite his words, his excitement was obvious in the way he skipped in place. “But I have to admit, this is going to be entertaining as hell. About time!”

“Indeed.”

\---

As soon as Gladio walked in Noct’s apartment, he can practically feel the pointed stare from the prince.

“What?” Gladio tried to recall any recent transgressions but there was none. “What did I do?!”

Noctis just glared at him from the hallway. “Nothing!” He huffed then dragged his feet towards the dining room.

Gladio walked further in, still perplexed with Noct’s behavior, that is until he saw Ignis smile and Prompto snicker. “Is this about-”

“Shut up!” Like a child with a tantrum, Noct sat on his chair for dinner.

“Dude, are you blushing?” Prompto couldn’t take it anymore and guffawed.

“I said shut up!”

“You know,” Gladio smirked, “We can get rid of your scrawny body. With more weight training and-”

“Iggy, I’m hungry.”

 _This brat!_ Gladio scoffed and smiled. _Noct’s got a long way to go._

“Perhaps it would be best,” Ignis carefully brought in their meals from the kitchen, Prompto in tow as added hands, “if you simply ask-”

“What’s there to ask?” Noct’s dejected tone made Gladio look towards the others. “Besides, it’s not like I have the right.”

 _Damn! He’s got it bad!_ Gladio sighed as he sat beside Noct. “Look-”

“You know what, let’s just not talk about it.” Noct stabbed the grilled fish so hard Gladio felt bad for it.

“Fine, but the extra training offer still stands.” Gladio thought it can at least distract Noct.

“I’ll think about it.”

\---

The next day found Noct alone in his apartment. It’s the weekend and the rest of the guys would come by at a later time. Prompto asked if he wanted to hang out earlier but he didn’t feel like hanging out with anyone really. He just wanted to wallow in misery and stay in bed all day.

“Damn it!” He punched his pillow repeatedly with as much force as he can. _It’s all that damn paparazzi’s fault! No, it’s that guy’s fault! Who the hell is he anyway?! And why is he-_ Noct growled and continued to torture his poor pillow.

Noct sat up, frustrated, and let out a huge sigh. He can’t forget about that picture. Luna’s always been pretty, especially when she smiles. But she’s smiling at the wrong guy! And one as big as Gladio at that! _One that’s not me! I should be the one to make her smile! I should be there with her!_

Then again, he’s only sixteen. Maybe he’s not Luna’s type. Maybe Luna likes muscular guys like the one in that photo. What can he offer her anyway? He doesn’t deserve someone as amazing and kind as her! He wanted so bad to ask her who that guy was but, he… he’s scared of her answer. What if-

Noct was about to continue beating up his pillow when he heard a whine at his bedroom door.

“Umbra!” The messenger barked then faced towards the direction of the living room.

“What is it? You want me to follow you?” Umbra frantically barked as if he wanted Noct to hurry.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Noct walked towards the living room and looked around for something that Umbra wanted to see.

“What am I supposed to-” He stopped when he felt Umbra’s wet nose at the back of his hand. The dog then walked towards the coffee table and pawed the TV remote. Noct didn’t want to watch another news about that… incident. But then, Umbra was insistent so he grudgingly picked up the remote, sat on his couch and turned on the TV. The showbiz segment was on and it’s as gossip-y as he expected and it is about the damn photo.

“And now for Showbiz Insomnia 24/7! The Oracle Lady Lunafreya was photographed alone with a mysterious man at the train station in Tenebrae! The whole of Eos wanted to know more!” The news reporter was the usual bubbly, nosey sort. “So, yours truly went all the way to Tenebrae and was granted an interview at one of the Lady’s hospital visits!”

 _Granted? More like barged in!_ Noctis angrily gripped the remote. How dare they intrude in Luna’s business! Then again… Noct looked at Umbra and sighed as the dog gave him a knowing look. The TV cut to a shaky footage like the cameraman ran all the way to his destination. Luna’s guards blocked her from view yet they parted after Luna graciously listened to the reporter.

“Lady Lunafreya! Who was the man you were photographed with? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Oh!” Luna, as patient as ever, answered, “He is the husband of the woman I healed at the train station. He wanted to offer me his services as gratitude for her recovery.”

“And you said no?”

“It is my pleasure to heal as many as I can. His wife’s swift recovery is enough for me.” Luna smiled. Noctis was so happy the guys weren’t there at the moment for he can feel a full on blush on his face. _Gods, she’s amazing!_

“But surely you have a boyfriend. Someone special to you, a significant other?” Noctis will never, ever, tell anyone that he was at the edge of his seat, determined to listen to every word Luna was about to say.

“It would be presumptuous of me however,” Luna smiled and Noctis was in awe. This smile is different from the one at the photo. This one is brighter, more genuine, more… Luna. And she’s blushing! “He’s been on my mind for years and is very special to me ever since we’re children. No one can replace him and I hope, he feels the same way for me.” The dread in Noct’s heart was replaced with insurmountable joy and love for this amazing woman! He felt so light he swore he’s floating.

The footage ended but Noct did not pay attention to it. He kept the image of the smiling and blushing Luna in his mind. He never wants to forget it.

“Dude! The clip’s over!”

Prompto swore he jumped like, ten feet in the air like a startled cat but Noct is adamant it NEVER HAPPENED!

“What the! Since when were you guys here?” Noct knew he looked like a baby anak caught in the headlights.

“Since the start of the footage your highness.” Damn Ignis and his damn knowing smile. “You were too engrossed with it, you never noticed us enter the apartment.”

“Yeah,” Noct wanted to punch the smirk out of Gladio’s face, “So lover boy, feel better?”

“Shut up!” His answer just made his friends laugh harder.

“Buddy, you’re as red as a tomato!” Prompto was about to take a picture with his phone when Noct ducked and ran towards the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Gladio called out.

“Out! Away from all of you!”

\---

Luna was so nervous! She knew there would be consequences in answering the reporter. As expected, she was berated by Ravus yet, that is not what concerns her. Would Noct hate her? Was she too assuming? Does he feel the same? Impossible. There’s nothing she can offer to him, only the voice of the Oracle. She’s just… Luna. He deserves more.

Luna was pacing in her room when she heard Umbra walked towards her. She knelt in front of the messenger, took the notebook and sent a silent prayer of gratitude to the Gods for Noctis’ safety. She noticed that there is a small bulge within the notebook and as she opened the page for the latest entry, her eyes widened in surprise.

Inside was a ring made of a thin silver band and a note: 

I promise, we will live out our days together.

Luna sat on the floor, happy tears on her eyes as she clutched the notebook close to her heart. With happiness, gratitude and love in her heart she wore the promise ring on her right ring finger and admired it.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Apologies if there are mistakes. Not sure if this is truly canon compliant but, whatever. There's not enough NoctLuna fics in this site so here's my contribution.


End file.
